The Sunflower
by Attackonhetalia
Summary: (Russia)Ivan is a solider in WWII. One day he meets a girl named Maria(Mexico). "What are you staring at?" *silence* "the fighter planes" why is it that she isn't oblivious to the world...


Ivan was a solider in WWII he was tired of the war happening. So far it had been four years since the war had begun. A couple of Russian soldiers were stationed at Mexico to be treated from their injuries. Then were going to be sent back to fighting. Ivan on the other hand was there to help instead. His injuries were minor and he was the best fighter so far. He was surprised to not be dead yet. He soon was called following the ladies instructions. "Ivan you may have a break." A short lady with long brown hair had told Ivan. She was still getting used to their names not having been there long her Mexican accent was very noticeable though. Ivan nodded and walked out of the tent. He had been wearing his uniform as he was suppose too. Walking out of the army bounds he walked into a small town. He heard suddenly airplanes. He quickly looked up and sighed American fighter planes. They have not attacked Mexico so no one was worried.

But from the corner of his eye he saw her. A girl a good height maybe up to his chest. She wore a plain white dress and some black boots. Her jet black hair was in two braids. She held onto her sombrero it had a couple of flowers on it. Her skin was lightly tanned not those faked type of tans. She was looking up at the planes her braids and dress softly swayed by how much gust and wind the planes brought. She had sighed quietly. Ivan tilted his head slightly wondering why she sighed. Suddenly she turned twoards Ivan. Her brown eyes softly sparkling. "Eh?" She raised am eyebrow at the tall Russian. Ivan swallowed an invisible ball in his throat.

[Ivans Point Of View]

"May I help you?" The lady asked me. She looked like she was the same age as me. Her Mexican accent very noticeable. But she spoke fluent Russian. "O-oh I was wondering what you were looking in the sky?" I asked for some reason I was hoping it wasn't the fighter planes. But why? I don't know why. She then asked in Russian again. "Do you know how to speak Spanish or English?" I replied, "Well my Spanish isn't the best English and Russian is my strongest languages." She nodded. "May you speak in english I do not know Russian as well." I nodded. Then I restated my question. "What were you looking at in the sky?" Again I don't know why I was hoping that it was not the fighter planes. The reason why again didn't occur.

"The fighter planes." She said softly. I sighed mentally then spoke. "Why? Everyone else pretty much ignores them." She looked into my eyes then spoke again. "Because no matter how much someone can ignore the planes we can never ignore the concept that there is a war." She said this softly. I became curious of her. Most people don't see things like that. "Your a soviet solider right? Telling by your uniform." She gave me a warm smile. It was hard not to smile back with a smile like that. I smiled faintly. "Yeah, but I'm helping out at the hospital for the soldiers since it was short of nurses. But I'm suppose to go back to fighting soon. This order and post was mainly temporally. " she nodded and smiled. "I'm Maria and you are?" "Ivan." I said answering.

"So what brings you to our small town?" She asked me softly. I nodded then answered her. "Just going to eat I suppose. But first maybe look around." I said and looked at Maria. "You sure know a lot of the war don't you." She nodded and rubbed a pendent around her neck softly. Maybe from a lover..Well makes sense she was beautiful. "I'll show you around." She smiled softly. "Only if you'd like." I was surprised by her kind offer and nodded. She nodded, "follow me." She began walking. I looked at her. Then decided to ask her the question about her pendent, "So do you know a lot of the war because a lover is in it?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head. "No, I don't have a lover my brother is in the war. He is an air fighter." She again rubbed her pendent...so it was from her brother.

"So why did you join the war?" She asked me as she looked at me. I saw many flowers all over the place. There were various colors. Though there was some ashes from a bombing near by here a couple of weeks ago. I then paid attention to her question. "Well..a lot of people are dying. I might as well help to help prevent more from dying. And if I die in the process at least I died for something." I said quietly. I can't believe I said something so personal to someone I just met, she nodded. "That's actually really nice." She said after showing me around she stopped at a bar. "They have really good food here." She said and smiled up at him. "It was nice meeting you Ivan." She said. "Oh your leaving?" Three hours seemed to pass by so quickly. She nodded, "Yes you are going to eat a lot of Russian and American Soldiers are eating here at the moment. So wouldn't you like to socialize with them?" Oh I see she didn't want to bother me. I then spoke again. "Well would you like to accompany me?" I asked, she thought for a moment then nodded. "Sure." Maria smiled brightly at me, I feel like blushing but I force myself not too.

"let's enter then." She smiled at him and began walking I nodded and followed her in. For a while since this war had started I realized. In a way I started to feel happy...


End file.
